


you're the best damn friend that i'll ever have

by sadonsundays



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: "Josh and I share a girlfriend", Canon Compliant, F/M, Fab Four, Fluff, Instagram worthy photo taken, Jenna called Debby her girlfriend once, Jenna's french braids, M/M, Minor Angst, Trench Era, and i hate sundays, and innocent, and milkshakes, cute lil drabble to distract me from the fact that its sunday, josh and jenna love their ty, real sweet, there's a diner, tyler's insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonsundays/pseuds/sadonsundays
Summary: He's happy but sad at the same time. It's a familiar feeling.





	you're the best damn friend that i'll ever have

**Author's Note:**

> title from smile upon me by passion pit

They’re back and better than ever. 

The fans love the new music and for once Tyler can give himself a pat on the back. He’s so happy. 

He’s in the dressing room with Jenna, trying to learn how she French braids her hair when Josh and Debby come in. 

“What’ve we got here?” Josh asks, smiling.

“Ty wants to help me get ready quicker,” Jenna replies, also smiling, “if he can do my hair, then I can focus on my makeup!”

“It’s true,” Tyler agrees, rolling a hair band in his hand. 

“That’s such a good idea,” Debby says, “Josh you should take notes.”

“Oh, I’ve done Jenna’s hair before.”

Tyler and Jenna both laugh, remembering. 

It was last summer, before the Sasquatch show. It’d been so hot and the boys weren’t allowed on the stage for sound check yet. Jenna came over to entertain, braiding her hair along the way.

When she sat down, Tyler put his head in her lap and Josh slid closer, eyes wide as he watched her fingers move.

“Can I try?”

Jenna nodded. Josh knew how much she liked having her hair touched by one or both of them. 

“Please,” she insisted. 

It’d been such a special time between the three of them— growing so close Josh even slept in bed with them sometimes on the road. Even though he never talked about it—they knew how lonely he was.

But then Blurryface ended and instead of coming back with them to Columbus, he took off for LA. 

For Debby. 

Tyler didn’t know if he’d ever see the four of them together like this again but he’s so glad they are. He always liked Debby. 

He looks at her as she giggles at Josh and Jenna’s rendition of the last tour. Josh learning how to do her hair, her nails—even picking out an outfit or two. 

Debby looks delighted and sweet and so in love. 

Tyler will never not be amazed by how much time can heal. 

“Oh, you know what would be fun?” Debby asks.

“What?” Jenna responds. 

“A group photo! It’s been so long...” She pulls out her phone, coming to sit next to Jenna on the vanity bench.

“Okay, everyone get close,” she says, aiming the phone towards the mirror and looking into the camera. 

Jenna mushes herself into Debby’s side, resting her cheek on her shoulder as the boys stand behind them. 

“I’m so happy my girlfriend’s back!” Jenna exclaims. 

“Hey now!” Josh laughs. 

Debby kisses Jenna on the cheek, a light rose blush coloring her skin as she does so. 

“Everyone get your pose on,” Tyler directs. 

He holds up one of Jenna’s braids, eyebrows raised and mouth open in an “O” shape. Josh grins so hard his eyes squint, flipping a peace sign behind Tyler’s head. Jenna blows a kiss. 

Debby snaps a photo, then another. 

Their faces morph into grins so silly and ridiculous Debby has to laugh and set her phone down, case covered in cherries facing up.

“Oh, those will definitely be gram worthy, please send,” Jenna says, nuzzling into Debby’s side, wrapping an arm around her middle. 

The sight awakes something in Tyler he hasn’t felt in awhile— a complete sense of unity, of belonging. 

Between the four of them there’s so much love. 

He meets Josh’s eyes in the mirror, smiling softly just for him.

It’s been a long time since they’ve been together like this. When Josh and Debby ended before, Tyler was somewhat relieved. He knew all their time apart was putting a significant strain on Josh’s overall well being. He tried to fly her out as much as possible but she was thriving in her career, taking LA by storm. 

Soon their distance turned to days, which turned to weeks, which turned to months. 

Josh was irritable, sad, frustrated—not himself at all. When he and Debby finally had the conversation it ended as well as it could— but Josh was quiet and distraught for weeks after. Always going to bed right after a show or scrolling through Instagram obsessively in the morning or cutting everyone out and sneaking off to the gym for hours at a time. 

The only person he really wanted to be around during that time was Jenna. Not even Tyler.

Jenna would come back from Pilates, flushed and radiant from her workout. Tyler would pull her close, pressing the top of his nose into her neck hoping to catch the barest hint of Josh’s scent. 

“Don’t let it bother you baby,” Jenna would whisper, lips pressed to the top of his head, “I think he just misses...”

“A girl?” Tyler would grumble, trying not to feel hurt. 

Jenna squeezed him; always assuring him Josh would come around to his Ty.

And after a week or two, he did. 

They spent pretty much the entirety of the Blurryface tour laughing hysterically, exploring new cities, laying in bed talking for hours at night, performing sold-out shows across oceans. Josh had always been his best friend but it morphed into something different, something more— the longer he had him to himself. 

Now that Debby’s back, Tyler can’t help but feel a little mournful. 

He’s happy but sad at the same time. It’s a familiar feeling. 

He catches Jenna watching him in the mirror and he reaches his hand down to hers, grasping it lightly. 

“How about dinner?” Josh suggests. 

“Yes!” Jenna agrees immediately.

“Always hungry, this one,” Tyler says fondly, rubbing his hand down her leg. 

“Some things never change,” Debby replies, sliding her fingers through Jenna’s. 

Josh calls for security, another measure of their sheer success. Barely even three years ago not many people knew who they were. Now is a different story. 

It’s pretty late on a weeknight so Tyler isn’t too nervous about the diner they settle on. 

Dinner is lovely, Josh and Jenna both sipping on milkshakes afterwards. Debby takes another shot, this time for Josh’s snap story. 

Tyler excuses himself, needing a breath of fresh air. Neither Josh nor Jenna follows him, knowing when he needs a minute. 

He walks outside, breathes in the fresh, crisp fall air. There’s a bench right next to the door and he sits down with a sigh of relief. 

His grandpa used to say that standing and thinking is exhausting. “But sitting and thinking? Much more doable.”

Tyler smiles to himself. 

Then promptly frowns. 

He’s feeling very overwhelmed all of a sudden. Like all of this is—well.

His mother always told him and his siblings, “If it seems too good to be true, then it probably is.”

It’s not like she was trying to kill anyone’s dreams or crush their spirit under a weight of doubt— she was just being realistic. Preparing them for heartbreak. Trying to teach a life lesson.

When Tyler and Josh finally succeeded, however, she told him, “Now I’m the one learning from you.”

Tyler bites his lip, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. 

Anxiety starts creeping in, like a shadow stalking over his shoulder. He knows he shouldn’t worry. He knows he’s earned everything good that has come his way. It’s not like him and Josh were always successful, after all. 

It took literal years. 

But he can’t help but beat himself up—question whether he deserves all this. And whether Josh might walk away some day—

He hears the bells on the diner door clink as someone steps outside. He looks up, ready to see his wife or his best friend. 

He’s a little taken aback that it’s Debby, instead. 

“Hey,” she says softly. 

“Hi,” he somewhat croaks, clearing his throat. 

“Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all. Be my guest.” He slides further down the bench, making room for her. 

“I’m sorry,” Debby begins, “I don’t mean to bother you. I just realized we hadn’t had a moment— just you and me— yet.”

Tyler smiles, not looking at her. 

“You’re fine,” he tells her, meaning it. 

“Tyler...” 

Something in her voice makes him look over, concerned. She’s staring at him with wide eyes, hands curled in her lap. 

“I just wanted to tell you thank you, so much...for taking such good care of Josh, while we—while I was gone.”

Tyler tilts his head, lips quirking up in a tender smile. “Debby, you don’t have to thank me for that. He’s my best friend.”

Debby reaches out her hand, tentative and shy. He takes it, holding it between his own as he stares out across the parking lot. 

“I know that. I just...I know things didn’t exactly end that great between us. And to be here again, with you and Jenna and him...it’s...surreal.”

Tyler hums in agreement. “I know what you mean.”

Debby continues, “I know how much he means to you, Tyler.”

She pauses. 

“It’s the same for him, too. And I…I just wanted you to know I’ll never come between the two of you.”

Tyler’s heart lurches—is he really that possessive that even Josh’s partner has to indirectly imply it? He suddenly feels defensive, but it’s gone just as quickly as it arrived. He’s so tired all of a sudden.

“Debby, it’s okay—“

She squeezes his hand. “You don’t have to explain anything to me. I know the bond the two of you share is unbreakable. And no matter who comes and goes in his life—you’ll always be there.”

“I...I don’t...” he trails off, hating how small he sounds. He doesn’t know what to say.

He doesn’t know why but he starts to tear up. Maybe he’s been feeling a little insecure with Debby back—a little nervous at having to share again. 

But no one’s acknowledged it. 

He looks back into the diner, towards the corner. Josh and Jenna have switched to the same side of the booth, looking into Jenna’s phone. 

They’re probably messing around with face filters. Tyler’s heart sings. 

“Thank you Debby,” he says, “that means a lot. And it’s true.”

Debby nods. “I know. You’re the most important person in the world to him, Ty. I just thought you might need to be reminded of that.” She smiles so sincerely Tyler can feel it right down in the pit of his stomach. 

Debby stands up, still holding his hand. 

“You ready?”

He takes a deep breath. 

“Yeah.” He lets it go.

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so. these four. i can't tell you how cute they are. but i'm fascinated by tyler and debby's dynamic. he does NOT follow her on the gram. (yes, i noticed. no, i don't have time to notice BS like that yet here we ARE) talk to me in the comments-- what do you think of this foursome?


End file.
